1. Field of the Invention
A method and apparatus for monitoring wireless network access is disclosed.
2. Background Discussion
Wireless networks have become more prevalent and provide a mechanism for connecting to other networks, including the Internet. Wireless fidelity “WiFi” networks (e.g., 802.11 networks) have recently emerged as the dominant standard for wireless networks. This is largely due to the ease with which a WiFi network can be installed, and the minimal cost involved. For example, an operator, can setup a “hot spot” with one or more digital subscriber lines (DSLs) and/or T1 lines and equipment that controls access to the wireless network, and then sell high speed wireless Internet access for a fee. A “hot spot” typically has one or more wireless access points (APs) that serve as the connection point between a customer's device and the WiFi network. The customer's device can be any device (e.g., desktop or laptop computer, personal digital assistant, digital camera, mobile phone, automobile, gaming devices, consumer electronic equipment, etc.) which has a WiFi chip capable of communicating with the wireless network.
As more and more hot spots are installed, there will be more of an opportunity for users to gain access to the Internet via a wireless network connection. Due to the number of different hot spot, or wireless network, operators and different mechanisms for gaining wireless network access, however, wireless access to the Internet is not as seamless as a user would prefer it to be.
In order to gain access to a wireless network, a user must first have authorization from the wireless network operator, which typically requires that the user have an agreement with the hot spot operator, or another entity that has an agreement with the wireless network operator, which identifies the access terms and fees. Based on such an agreement, the wireless network operator provides the user with connection/login procedures, which the user must use to gain access to the operator's wireless network.
A user's WiFi-enabled device, or wireless device, typically has the ability to sniff, or scan for, beacon frames, or signals, broadcast by access points which are a part of existing wireless networks. More particularly, the wireless device will tune to one or more available channels and listen for all beacon frames, or signals, broadcast by the wireless networks on that channel. The beacons received by the device can be from one or more wireless networks, and one or more wireless network providers, each of which have different connection/login procedures.
The wireless device uses the beacon frames received to identify a wireless network and corresponding wireless network provider. Thereafter, an attempt is made to connect to the wireless network using the appropriate login procedures for the network provider. Obtaining and maintaining access to a wireless network is not simple due in large part to the number of wireless networks, and corresponding network providers, available and the fact that the user is “mobile” and attempting to enjoy a seamless network access despite being mobile. A typical wireless device periodically receives beacon frames broadcast by various access points, which can be used to change to a different access point and/or wireless network. The latter change might require the wireless device to establish a connection with a different wireless network and different wireless network connection procedures than that used with a previous connection. To be truly mobile, the user's device might need to interact with multiple wireless networks and wireless network providers, and the diverse connection (e.g., login) procedures required by each of the wireless network providers.